Doom Daughter
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: This is where you'll finally meet Scarlett. This is Scarlett Marie Roja. She is the half sister of Daraka Roja and Adam. She is part Human and Part Virus. Larry Hall, Scarlett's father Daraka and Adam's Step father Finally gets to see his Daughter after 20 years. Last he saw her is when she was three. Scarlett's mother is died and Scarlett look's like her mother.


**D.O.O.M: Daughter Book 1**

**Chapter 1: I can't tell him**

**Larry: Ok maybe Snaptrap won't find out.**

**Snaptrap: I won't find out want Larry?**

**Larry: Noting Snaptrap sir.**

**Francisco: Have you told Snaptrap your daughter is coming.**

**Larry: Nice job.**

**Snaptrap: Daughter you told me nothing about a daughter.**

**Larry: Will she lives with my wife were happy divorced.**

**Fread: She's here Larry**

**Larry: My baby Girl!**

**Then she steps out of the cab she's wearing her Yellow tank top, white skirt and Yellow flat's. Scarlett: Hi daddy! Larry: Scarlett you grown last time I saw you were playing dolls and Riding a bike. Scarlett: That's what happens when you been away for 20 years Who's this. Larry: This is my Buddy Francisco, My Panther Fread, and my Boss Snaptrap. Snaptrap: Why didn't I come 1****st****. Scarlett: Your funny I like you got to go dad I have to go to work. Scarlett lined down and give her father a kiss on the cheek. Scarlett: Love you daddy bye daddy.**

**Chapter 2: Hi Dudley.**

**Dudley: Were is she?**

**Kitty: She's coming she just got into town.**

**Chief: Will she better hurry we have work to do.**

**Keswick: I want to show her my new innovation I made.**

**Scarlett: Hi Keswick, Kitty, Chief and Dudley.**

**Chief: Finally Agent Violet you know how long we been waiting.**

**Scarlett: Sorry chief I haved to see my dad. She was wearing a different outfit Red Tank top, White skirt and Blue Flat shoes and a Mask. Chief: Your dad must be Proud of you For being a tuff agent. Scarlett: The mission chief.**

**Chief: huh oh yes, your mission Agent Violet, Dudley and Kitty is to take down Snaptrap's buddy's Larry and The Chameleon. Scarlett whisper's: Daddy! Kitty: Don't Worry Violet will get them and put them in jail! Then later they want to Snaptrap's Lair Scarlett was wearing her mask to hid her face from her father and his gang. Snaptrap: Were is your lovely Daughter Larry.**

**Larry: You like my daughter don't you Snaptrap.**

**Kitty Whisper's: He has a daughter. Dudley whisper's: I wonder what she look's like? Scarlett Whisper's: Ok let's do this. Snaptrap: Ok enough waiting for Scarlett let's talk about the plan we will Fill the tuff Headquarters with water. Kitty: Not so fast Snaptrap! Snaptrap: Will if it isn't Agent Kitty, Dudley and um Who's' she. Kitty: This is Agent Violet She been out of town. Snaptrap: Nice to meet you now Larry and Francisco Get THEM! Violet runs and tip's over her suitcase. Kitty: Are you ok Violet. Scarlett: Ow yes just fell over this stupid Suitcase! Larry: Don't call my daughter's suitcase Stupid she's been my Loyal , Sweet and Kind Daughter She would never Lie to me. Scarlett almost started to cry. Scarlett: I'll be right back kitty. She goes outside. Scarlett: What iam going to do! Guess who was listening Tuff and Doom. Scarlett taking off her blue tank top and riveing a yellow one and taking off her mask. Larry Whisper's: It can't be! Scarlett: I can't lock up my Only Daddy and his friend's Then she took off her skirt Riveing The white Skirt that was underneath the blue. Snaptrap whisper's: Your Daughter is working for tuff! Scarlett: Oh daddy I can't lock him up Iam going to the chief's office and Quitting tomorrow who cares! Kitty and Dudley whisper: We do and she still owes me a dog biscuit! Then Scarlett cried and said: I wish my father was not a villain or could understand that I love fighting crime even if I like his boss. Dudley: Yuck opps! Scarlett: Dudley? Come here plz. Please don't tell anyone my dad would kill me and so would kitty. Dudley: Don't worry they already know! Scarlett: What! Larry: YOUNG LADY YOU ARE GROUNDED AND YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPNING TO DO! Scarlett: Yes daddy. Larry: Now go to your room NOW! Scarlett: yes sir. Snaptrap: Will she's in trouble and so are you two. **

**Chapter 3: She in a lot of trouble! **

**Then after that Larry said: I can't believe that she never told me. Guess who was listening his daughter. Snaptrap: So what are we going to do to tuff. Larry: Not now Snaptrap iam really sad I thought she loved me enough to tell me anything iam very disappointed in her and now I don't know what to do. At that moment Scarlett ran out of there. Then she sat at the stairs of tuff HQ's. The Dudley , Kitty, Keswick and the Chief came out and saw her. Scarlett: what iam I going to do my dad hates me and so does My friend's it's a good thing no body knows I can sing. Dudley: You can sing? Scarlett: Dudley you almost give me a heart tack but yes I can sing I'll be singing at the karaoke place just tell them you know lady Scarlett they'll let you in for free. Then Chief bolged about his plan's for tonight Snaptrap saw it. Snaptrap: Boy's were going to the Karaoke place but we have to say we know lady Scarlett. So the Tuff and Doom went there and said what they haved to say and they sat down. Annosor: Ok folk's for all the fans and people who know her may I proudly announce the one and only lady Scarlett. The certain came up Scarlett was wearing the purple dress her father give her. Scarlett singing: It's like a storm that cut's a path. It breaks your will it feels like that. You think your lost but you're not lost on your own you're not alone. I will stand by you I will help you through when you done all you can do and you can't cope I will dry your eyes I will fight your fight I will hold you tight and I won't let go. Hurt's my heart to see you cry I know it's dark this part of life oh it finds us all and we're too small to stop the rain oh but when it rains I will stand by you I will help you through when you done all you can do and you can't cope I will dry your eyes I will fight your fight I will hold you tight and I won't let you fall don't be afraid to fall I'm right here to catch you I won't let you down it won't get you down your gonna make it yeah I know you can make it cause' I will stand by you I will help you through when you done all you can do and you can't cope and I will dry your eyes! And I will fight your fight! And I will hold you tight! And I won't let go! Oh I'm gonna hold you! And I won't let you go. No I won't. **

**I don't want to make a sceneI don't want to let you downTrying to do my own thingAnd I'm starting to figure it outThat it's alright, keep it together wherever we goAnd it's alright, oh well whateverEverybody needs to knowYou might be crazy, but have I told you latelyThat I Love you You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to flyand it's crazy, how someone could change menow no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try and you need to know that you're the reason. WhyI don't even care when they say you're a little bit offLook at me in the eye, I say I can never get enough!Cuz its alright, keep it together, wherever we goAnd its alright, oh well whateverEverybody needs to know You might be crazy, but have I told you latelyThat I Love you You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to flyand it's crazy, how someone could change menow no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try and you need to know that you're the reason. WhyIf it was raining, you would yell at the sun,Pick up the pieces when the damage is done,You say its just another day in the shadeLook at what a mess we made You might be crazy, but have I told you latelyThat I Love you You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to flyand it's crazy, how someone could change menow no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try You might be crazy, but have I told you latelyThat I Love you You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to flyand it's crazy, how someone could change menow no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try and you need to know that you're the reason. Why. **

**You don't remember me but I remember you I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you but who can decide what they dream? and dream I do... I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me Have you forgotten all I know and all we had? you saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand I knew you loved me then I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you are taking over **

**I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me ( 2 Repeat) you're taking over me.****Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can see them coming from the left and the right I don't wanna be a priss im just trying to be polite But it always seems to bite me in the. You ask me for my number yea you put me on the spot. you think we should hookup but I think we should not you had me at hello then you open your mouth and that is when it started going south oh! get your hands off my hips before I punch you in the lips you stop your staring at my (Hey!) Take a hint Take a hint no you can't buy be a drink let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint take a hint take a hint t-take a hint take a hint. I guess you still don't get it, so lets take it from the top you ask me what my sign is and I told you it was stop and if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped, you be here, and I'd be in a yacht,Oh! get your hands off my hips before I punch you in the lips you stop your staring at my (Hey!) Take a hint Take a hint no you can't buy be a drink let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint take a hint take a hint t-take a hint take a hint. What about no don't you get? so go tell your friend I'm not really interested. it's about time that your leaving, I'm gonna count to three and, open my eye and you'll be gone. One, get your hands off my - Two, before I punch you in the- Three-you stop your staring at my (Hey!) Iam not your missing link let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint Take a hint Take a hint Take a hint whoa get your hands off my hips before I punch you in the lips you stop your staring at my (Hey!) Take a hint take a hint T-take a hint take a hint. **

**Then everybody clapped. Dudley: Wow she can really sing. The boss of the Karaoke place: Scarlett can I talk to you. After 8 everybody left but not Scarlett she was talking to her boss. Scarlett: Yes sir you wanted me. Peter: Will you did good kid I didn't know you haved in you. Scarlett: Thank you sir. Peter: But who were those people whose knew the pass word? Scarlett: My friend's. Guess who was watching Tuff and Doom. Peter slap's Scarlett. Peter: What have I told you Scarlett never invert Friend's. Scarlett: There Family Peter you know what iam leaving. Peter: Will who need's you #$%. Scarlett: Iam not a #$% iam still a virgin you Dum#$%. Larry: She cased. Scarlett: Daddy what are you doing here. Peter: Heads up Scarlett. Scarlett: DUCK! Peter throwed a plate, Books and his baseball at Scarlett trying to hit her. Scarlett did Backfip's and kicked peter in the face. Scarlett: Try that again Dum Dum head. Snaptrap: Nice move's Scarlett. Scarlett: Thank you. Snaptrap: Scarlett can I talk to you outside. (outside) Guess who was watching Doom and Tuff. Snaptrap: I like you Scarlett. Scarlett : I like you to Snap- . Scarlett was at that point cut of, due Snaptrap to covering her mouth with his. Oh I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that- However, Scarlett must have decided to return the favor as Snaptrap was unable to finish his sentence when Scarlett suddenly pressed her lips against his , her hands grasping his shoulders. Snaptrap quickly recovered from his shock, and gently wrapped one arm around Scarlett's back, and pressed his other hand to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. Scarlett slid her hands up and wrapped her arms around Snaptrap's neck, pulling him closer. Snaptrap: I love you. Scarlett : and I love you. Larry: Snaptrap leave her alone. Scarlett: Daddy you need to hear this song. Scarlett singing: I wait for the postman to bring me a letterI wait for the good Lord to make me feel betterAnd I carry the weight of the world on my shouldersA family in crisis that only grows olderWhyd you have to goWhyd you have to goWhyd you have to goDaughter to father, daughter to fatherI am broken but I am hopingDaughter to father, daughter to fatherI am crying, a part of me is dying andThese are, these areThe confessions of a broken heartAnd I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweaterI dream of another youThe one who would never (never)Leave me alone to pick up the piecesA daddy to hold me, thats what I neededSo whyd you have to goWhyd you have to goWhyd you have to go!Daughter to father, daughter to fatherI don't know you, but I still want toDaughter to father, daughter to fatherTell me the truth, did you ever love meCause these are, these areThe confessions of a broken heartI love you, I love youI love youI...!I love you!Daughter to father, daughter to fatherI don't know you, but I still want toDaughter to father, daughter to fatherTell me the truth...Did you ever love me!Did you ever love me? These are...The confessions...of a broken heartOhhh...yeahI wait for the postman to bring me a letter. Larry: Ok I'll leave you alone. Hades: Boo. ( Scarlett Screams) Hades: My name is Hades lord of the dead how do you do. Listen Scarlett you can date or marry this dude. Scarlett: And why not? (Hades Show's her a picture of a little girl with a pink bow in her hair with Scarlett's black curly hair and Somebody's else's Green eyes) Scarlett: Aww she's cute. Hades: She's your daughter. Scarlett: Really? Hades: Yes her name is Starfire she's just like you but with her father's temper. Scarlett: Who's her father? Hades: He's name is Scar Lion his brother's name is Mufasa. After Starfire was born Scar went on a hunt and you were murdered. Larry: My baby girl was murdered. Hades: Yes. But your husband did not kill you it was a man named Aku. So you have to go to Africa to marry Scar and have Starfire. Scarlett: Ok. ( He and Her got on a train and headed to Africa where she will met Scar and his family) The End. Song: Your cruel device, Your Blood, like ice, One look, could kill, My pain, your trill. I wanna to love you but I better not touch. I wanna to hold, but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you but I want it to much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison your poison running though my veins your poison, I don't want to break this chains, ( Music….) Your mouth, so hot, Your web iam caught, Your skin so wet, Black lace on sweat, I hear you calling and it's needles and pins, I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name, Don't wanna touch you but your under my skin, I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison, your poison running though my veins your poison, I don't want to break this chains, Running deep inside my veins poison burning inside my veins, one look could kill, My pain your trill,. I wanna to love you but I better not touch. I wanna to hold but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you but I want it to much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison your poison running though my veins your poison, I don't want to break this chains, your poison running though my veins your poison I don't want to break these chains( Music….) I wanna to love you but I better not touch. I wanna to hold but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you but I want it to much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison your poison running though my veins your poison, I don't want to break this chains…. Poison.**

**(See what happens to Scarlett in Scar and Scarlett)**


End file.
